baemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bands
List of Bay Area ' bands, recording and performance artists' from the noise, experimental, art rock, industrial et al. genres who lived/performed in the San Francisco Bay Area underground music/art scene beginning in 2000 up to the current. * 0th * 16 Bitch Pile Up * Aaron Oppenheim * A.C. Way * Agua Mala * Aja * Al Qaeda * Alienslang * Alexi Sebastîen * American Splits * Amphibious Gestures * Anti-Earhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Antimatter / Xopher Davidson * Arachnid Arcadehttp://arachnidarcade.bandcamp.com/https://www.facebook.com/ArachnidArcade * As-Is Brass Band * Ata Ekbar / Sote http://recordlabelrecords.org/sote-dastgaah.html * Atrophy Motor * Aturgor * Ava Mendoza * A White Hunter * Axolotl * AZOG * Bad News * Bullshit Detector * Eric Bauer / King Riff / Aerobics King / No Boss * Bean Dip Troubadours * Beast Nest * Believe * Big City Orchestra * Big Techno Werewolves * Bizzerk * Black Fucking Cancer * Black Spirituals * Black Thread * Bleak Tails * Blechtom from Blechtum * Blood Cheats * Blood Fountain * Bloodfucker * Boots Boots * Boxleitner * Bonus Beast * Botched Facelift * Bran (...) Poshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Brandon Nickell * Bulbs * Burmese * Cactushttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Caesura * California Lightning * California Priest * Canaries Kept Quiet Kill * Candlelabra * Caroliner * Carrion * Cartoon Justice * Cash Pony * Casiotone for the Painfully Alone * CCR Headcleaner * Cellblock * Chen Santa-Maria * Chronicles of Lemur Mutation * Church Steps * Cinkrillian Weight https://soundcloud.com/cinkrillian-weight * Coachwhips * Collin McKelvey * Commode Minstrels in Bullface * Compomicro-dexal * Condor * Core Of The Coalman * Copy Lake * Crack:W.A.R. * Crime * Critical Monkeyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * CTRL V 3RR0R * Cube * Cum Sweater * Curse of the Birthmark * Cyclops * Daniel Hintz * Darwin's Bitch * das blut * Deathroes * Dead Hensons * Dead Lizard Rothschild * Death Sentence: Panda! * Deep Throats * Deerhoof * Deletist * Delete.delete.delete * Demonface * DemonSleeper * Depeche Commode * Diatric Puds & the Blobettes * didimao * Dig that body up.. it's Alive * Different Dentist * Dilatedears * Dimentia https://soundcloud.com/dimentia * DJ Shitbird * Dominique Leone * Double Trouble * Dynasty * Earth Blind * Earth Jerks * Eats Tapes * Eighth Evening * Electrician * Elf Ass * Eloine * Elvis Johnson * Erase Errata * Everglades * Expensive * Extra Action Marching Band * Extreme Elvis * Ex Pets * Faxed Head * Feather Gong * FERMENTÆ * Feral Luggage * Fever Witch * Filthmilk * Fitzcock Follies * Fluorescent Grey http://neural.it/2013/09/fluorescent-grey-ambiente/ * Former Selves * Fountainpen * FSLUX * Fuck Wolf * FUTURE DEATH TOLL * Forbidden Colors * Galena * Galls * GAZE * Geldings * Gerrit * GODZF8R * Gold Chains * Gorbels & Pregger * Gorgeous Vermillion * Goofice * Gumball Rimpoche * Gumtri Crawler * Hans Grusel's Krankenkabinethttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Hash * Hawny Troof * Head Boggle * Head Case * Head/Head * Heartworm * Heroic Trio * Hey Exit * Holiday Heart * Holly Herndon * Horaflorahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Horseflesh * Hot Fucking Jets * Hydrogen Pellets * ICPCP * Infrasound * IN/S * Jay Korber * Jealousy * Jeepneys * Jet Black Hair People * Jeweled Snakes https://www.facebook.com/JeweledSnakes * Jim Haynes * Joe Colley / Crawl Unit * Joshua Churchill * Junkdrawer * k^ren * Kenneth Atchley * Key West * Kid606 * Kit Clayton * Knees & Elbows * Knife Drop * Kwisp * Laetitia Somani * Le fomo * Lesser * Liminal Planes * Living Breathing Music * Liz Allbeehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Loachfillethttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Lo Fi Neisans * Lumerians * Lycanthrope Legions of Noise * Machine Shop * Magnetic Stripper * Maleficia * Malditos http://www.malditosseance.com/ * Mansion * Mason Jones * Matt Ingalls * MayBKnoT * Medved * Meow Meow & the Meow Meows * Moira Scar https://www.facebook.com/pages/Moira-Scar/200810469967 * Myrmyr * Micose and the Mau Maus * Midmighthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Michael Amason * misfailed * Modern Man/MM * Mono Pause * Monster Under Bed * Mount NB * Morally Bankrupt * Mugwort * Mummers (e type) * Murder Murder * Nadi * Naked Lights * NAM * Nate Denver's Neck * Negative Standards * Negativland * Nervous Earth * Neung Phak * Night Worship * Noel Von Harmonsonhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Nommo Ogo http://www.soundproector.com/?cat=reviews&id=257 * No Babies * Nuclear Death Wish * Numbers * Nunschool * Names * Nerfbauhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Oaxacan * Odeon's Cocaine All-Star Band * Orbless * Organ Of Qwerty * Pain For The Party * Pamela Z * Pete the Genius * Pete von Petrin * Petit Mal * Phantom Limbs( OG ) * Phantom Limbs (no relarion) * Phantom Pains * Pink and Brown * Pink Canoes * Pink Gaze * Planetsize Clit * Ploc Munster * Pod Blotz * Polkacide * Poresthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Preyers * Primary Colors * Progesterone * Psilovision * Quality Objects * Raw Thug * RedRedRed * Relay For Death * Religious Girls http://religiousgirls.bandcamp.com/ * Residents, The * Revenge * RIA (OUR EYE AYE) * Rigor Mortis Clitaurus * Riqis * R. H.Y. Yau * R. Jencks * Rubber O Cement * Rube Waddell * Rocket Science and the Nigger Loving Faggots * Rust Worship * Sadistre * Saint Augustine * Schwule * Scott Arfordhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Secret Chiefs 3 * Secretarial Pool * Seven Lies About Girls * Sharkiface * Shotheq * Sexorcyst * SIXEShttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Skate Laws * Skozey Fetischhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Skullcaster * Slicing Grandpa https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slicing_Grandpa * Slaughtering Dolphins * SL Morse * Sluglords * Snowsuit * Some Ember * So so many white white tigers * Sounds of the Barbary Coast * Spaceburn * Space Time * Spider Compass Good Crime Band * Stillsuit * Striations * Styrofoam Sanchez * Sun's Not Yellow * Sutekh Hexen * Talk More * Tapeheadcleaner * Take Up Serpents * Tarantismhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Terror Apart * T.I.T.S * TITS2 * Theramin Barney * These Arms Are Snakes * Thinking Fellers Union Local 282 * Thoabath * Thomas Carnaki * Thomas Dimuzio * Thom Blum * The Lowdown * The Most Chill Slackmob * The Owls * The Teeth * Three Day Stubble * Three Leafs * Timeblazers * Tony Dryer * Topple * Towel * Total Shutdown * Triangle * Trillium * Tullan Velte * Tristeza * Tralphazhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Travis Johns * Vankman * VEIL * V.E.X. https://www.facebook.com/xanaxax?ref=hl * Vibrating Garbage * Victims Family * Vis Viva * v'Maa * Wave and Particle * Waxy Tomb * Wiggwaum * Wizard Apprentice * The Windows Machine * Windowpain Industries * Wobbly * Xomehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Zachery James Watkins * Zaina Morgan * Zeek Sheckhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Zeigenbock Kopf References I.C.P.C.P www.soundcloud.com/i_c_p_c_p